A conventional puncher shown in FIG. 5 comprises a body 11, a pressing rod 12, two punching rods 13, 13 a pressing handle 14, support rod 15 and plastic bottom cover 16.
The body 11 has two raised-up blocks 111, 111 on both sides, and an opening 112 in bottom front portion of each block 111 for papers to be punched to extend therein, a vertical hole 113 for placing the punch rod 13 with a V-shaped end, the pressing rod 12 connecting the punch rods, 13, 13 a support rod 15 for combining the pressing handle 14 pivotally connected between the two blocks 111, 111, the pressing rod 12 fixed between the two blocks 111, 111 in parallel to the support rod 15 for receiving the pressing handle 12. The plastic bottom cover 16 closes the opening bottom of the body 11.
In using, papers are inserted in the two openings 112, 112, and then the pressing handle 14 is pressed down with the support rod 15 as a pivot, lowering the punch rods 13, 13 to punch the papers and to push Punched paper bits down in the bottom cover 16 of the body 11. Then punching operation is finished
However, this conventional puncher has drawbacks as listed below.
1. The distance between two holes to be punched is constant, impossible to be adjusted to cope with various distances of holes needed in papers of various size
2. The openings 112, 112 has a short height so that only a few sheets of papers may be extended therein, and many sheets of paper should be punched repeatedly for many times, taking time.
3. Many sheets of paper punched in several times may not have the same position of holes, so they cannot be piled one on the other correctly or neatly for binding.
4. In punching operion, punching-off bits of Paper may stick to the end of the punch rod and in the vertical hole of the block, hampering punching work.